Realization
by Mikaela0309
Summary: A story that immitates some people I know lives, with some twists
1. The Fair

**Okay so this is my first story, don't be too harsh I'm still figuring it all out.**

Marissa was almost done with her shift at the stand her parents ran at the fair. She had been there since eight that morning, and now it was almost four. She couldn't take one more second of rude customers. Her plans now were to hang out with her friends like a normal teenager for the rest of the night. She slid on the practice ring that she had had since she was little. Her parents didn't allow her to wear jewelry while working in their food stand. As she was cleaning up she saw her friend Brianna walking towards her. Brianna was holding hands with a guy who seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.

"Hey Marissa, how much longer do you have to work?" Brianna said as she walked towards the booth.

"I just finished now, what are you guys doing?" Marissa hung up her apron as she stepped out of the booth.

"Well Alex wants to go ride some stuff but I hate these fair rides I don't see them as being very safe." Brianna looked up at the boy she was with, and had the biggest smile on her face.

Alex, Alex how do I know that name Marissa thought to herself. She thought for sure she knew this boy, and by the look on his face he seemed to know her too. She continued to listen to Brianna go on and on about how unsafe the rides were while she thought about how she knew this boy. Maybe I have seen him at school, or maybe he goes to my church she thought to herself. No matter how hard she tried she just could not figure out how she knew this boy. She decided to give up, and walk with Brianna and Alex to the rides.

"I want to ride that ferris wheel" Alex looked at the giant ferris wheel that you could flip over in.

"Well have fun because I am not getting on that" Brianna said with an extremely frightened look on her face.

"How about you, are you a chicken too?" Alex looked over at Marissa while still holding hands with Brianna.

"No I'll ride it, as long as it's okay with you B?" Marissa looked at Brianna waiting to be yelled at for wanting to ride the ferris wheel with what looked to be Brianna's boyfriend.

"No I don't mind I will go buy a funnel cake while you guys ride." Brianna walked away, after receiving a hug from Alex, leaving Marissa to talk to this stranger who didn't seem so strange.

There were a few words between Marissa and Alex while they waited in line for the ferris wheel. They talked about how long he and Brianna had been together. She found out he actually went to Redwood High School. She told him she went to Lakeview, and they discussed how the schools were so close together and were rival teams. They went on to discuss how she was starting forward on the Varsity Basketball team, and how he was the Swimming teams MVP. She also found out that although she had about two inches on him he was two years older than her and about to graduate high school while she was only going to be a junior. Before they knew it they were at the front of the very long ferris wheel line.

"This is it" Alex said looking at Marissa who looked scared at this point.

"You know we can go find Brianna if you don't want to ride." Alex laughed.

"No, no I'm fine just a little nervous." Marissa climbed in to the cage they would be riding in.

"Okay whatever you want." Alex climbed in after her and pulled the lap bar down on them. Marissa grabbed the bar with both hands, and Alex looked down at them. Noticing her ring he started thinking as they loaded the rest of the riders. He knew that ring from somewhere. He thought maybe he had had one when he was younger also. He then realized that he had made his ring, the ring that was identical to the one on Marissa's hand. Then it hit him, and he knew how he knew the girl sitting next to him.

"Wow, you kept that ring for fourteen years that is amazing. I'm actually surprised it didn't break I didn't make it very well." Alex looked down into a very confused Marissa's eyes, and laughed because he had figured out what she was just realizing.


	2. The Reunion

**Hope that wasn't a bad cliffhanger I was trying to make it a really good one but who knows if I did.**

"How do you know about my ring" Marissa looked at Alex as the ferris wheel spun around and around.

"I know more about you then you think" Alex laughed to himself because he knew he was freaking her out. "I'm so sorry Miss Wallace I guess I should have properly introduced myself. I am Alex Cambell, and I lived in the house next door to you till you were four. I believe I gave you that ring when we got married on my back porch, and we then had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at our reception. Oh, and your mother made the finest kool-aid I must get the recipe from her." Alex laughed because he knew he had now caught Marissa completely off guard.

"Alex, I knew I knew you! I knew it! Oh my God how have you been! I feel like I haven't seen you in well forever I guess! Wow since I was four that's twelve years!" Marissa was so excited to see the friend she had thought she lost when her family moved across town when she was younger.

"Well I have been good obviously dating your friend." Alex looked away when he said this, and Marissa was glad he did. When he reminded her of the fact that he was dating Brianna a part of her felt something different from usual. Could she really be jealous of her best friend because she was dating a guy that she just met again? No she thought to herself impossible. It must be all this spinning, and thank god the ride is almost over.

"Well that was fun lets go find Brianna before she thinks we have run off together." Alex said laughing as he helped Marissa out of the ride. It was then that he saw Brianna walking towards them with a giant funnel cake.

"Hey Bri, guess what! I actually know Marissa! We got married when she was three and I was five. She still has the ring I gave her." As Alex reached for Marissa's hand to show Brianna the ring Marissa's face turned bright red. Was this boy really showing his girlfriend the ring that he fake proposed to another girl with. Yes they were young, but still she would have been jealous.

"Oh wow, look at that. It is amazing that you kept that all these years Mae Mae." Brianna had not used that nickname for Marissa since they were younger. That is when she knew something was wrong with Brianna.

"Well hey I actually have to go, but I have a swim meet next weekend. You should definitely come watch. Bri can't because she has some dumb school thing to do, but you would have fun. I don't swim much at them so I would definitely have time to hang out. Text me if you can come, and I will look for you. Bye guys!" Alex kissed Brianna goodbye and then departed after sending one last smile Marissa's way.

"So you know Alex?" Brianna looked depressed as she started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, well I knew him when I was little. I haven't talked to him in years so I know nothing about him now." Marissa was trying her hardest to cheer Brianna up.

"Oh, well are you going to go to the meet next weekend I think you would have fun?" Brianna said with a voice that almost sounded like she meant it.

"I doubt it, I don't even have a number to call him to tell him I'm coming or anything." Marissa thought about her words after she had said them. Then she saw Brianna pull out a piece of paper and right something down.

"Here is his screenname, I forgot my phone and I don't know his new number by heart yet. He is online almost every night." Brianna handed the piece of paper to Marissa, who was extremely surprised that her friend was giving her a way of contacting her boyfriend.

"Alright, thanks I'll talk to him at some point. Well, I have to go, but I will text you or something tomorrow." Marissa climbed into her new Ford F-150 that she received for her sixteenth birthday, and began to start the engine.

"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow then. Be careful driving home it's supposed to rain soon." Brianna yelled out the window of her car as she began to pull out of the parking lot.

The whole way home Marissa thought to herself about the events that night. _Okay, wow tonight was crazy I never thought in a million years I would see that boy again. I can't actually have feelings for this guy I mean I was three. No, no he has a girlfriend I can't. Although, I mean maybe he likes me too. Wait, no don't be dumb he is dating one of your best friends. I have no clue what is going on with me I just got out of a horrible relationship. I promised myself I would never let another guy get to me like this. _This is when Marissa could feel her eyes begin to water. The thought of her last relationship made her want to cry her eyes out for days. She gave herself away to a boy, and let him crush her. After that she had said she could never love another boy for a long time. As she drove down the road it began to rain harder and harder as she cried more and more. That was when she saw the headlights headed down her side of the road.


	3. CRASH

**Okay, so I am really hoping this story works out the way I want it to! Review!!!**

_Oh God! I am going to crash! Oh my god what do I do. _Before Marissa knew it she was in the field on the side of the old back road. She jumped out of the car just to realize she had not been hit. _Wow, I drove off the road before I got hit. I better get home before my luck runs out tonight. _The whole way home she thought about the almost accident._ That could have been it, I could have died right on the spot if he hit me. I should call my parents. No they will just freak out, and tell me to pull over. I'm a big girl I will tell them when I get home._

**Marissa's house later that night.**

Marissa came into her house ten minutes before curfew to see her mother crying, and her father sitting next to her.

"Mom, mom what happened?" Marissa ran to her mother's side.

"There was a horrible accident on the back road you use. A man was driving down the wrong side of the road. All that was released was that he hit a teenager in a pickup truck. We thought it was you, but thank god you are home." Her mother said all of this so fast it took Marissa a few minutes to figure it all out.

"_The pickup truck hit by the driver had a young boy thought to be seventeen or eighteen driving it. It was an old brown pickup, and the boy died on impact. If anyone has any information on who this boy may be please contact the police." _The news broadcaster came over the tv, and almost appeared to be crying.

"That is Alex Cambell's dad. I did not know he was finally a news broadcaster. That's a really great job, and he has definitely worked for it." Marissa's dad was looking at the tv when a picture of the demolished truck came on. "Hey, I think that is the truck I sold Mr. Cambell last year for Alex to use." Marissa's heart skipped a beat when she heard her dad say these words. It couldn't be he left before Brianna and her. Although he had said he parked farther away. It couldn't be Alex that died that night, it just couldn't. Marissa got up and sprinted to her room where her computer was. She quickly signed onto AOL, and added Alex's screenname. She sunk into the chair with tears in her eyes when she saw that he had yet to sign online. She quickly grabbed her cellphone to call Brianna.

"Hello" Brianna sounded like she had already been asleep.

"Bri have you talked to Alex since the fair?" Marissa tried her hardest to stay calm.

"No why?" Now Brianna started to sound concerned.

"Oh no reason I was just wondering." Marissa tried to remain calm still as the tears came to her eyes.

"Did something happen?" Marissa could hear Brianna moving around her room, and then she heard the tv turn on.

"No Bri don't!" Marissa tried to stop Brianna before she could see the footage, but by hearing the sound of Brianna's tears she knew she had failed.

"Brianna, is it his truck?" Marissa now holding back tears in her eyes realizing what may have happened.

"Yes, I think so. Oh god I can't believe this happened! He was such a careful driver. I can't believe he is gone." Marissa could barely understand Brianna's words through her tears.

"Bri do you need me to come over it isn't a problem?" Marissa, now crying her eyes out also, choked out to say to Brianna.

"No no I just want to be alone. Thanks for calling Mae. Night." Then there was a click and Brianna was gone.

This was Marissa's time to break down. She dove on her bed to cry her eyes out. _Why did I pull off the road? I should have stayed. My truck may have held up better after all it is brand new. I could have saved his life. Alex could be alive right now. I can't believe I did that. I am responsible for his death. I killed him._ Marissa cried herself to sleep thinking that she killed the boy that had once been her best friend.


	4. Stories

**Hope you have enjoyed the last chapters. Review, and let me know if I should keep going or not.**

Marissa woke that morning after having a nightmare about the crashed. She was once again about to be hit, but instead of driving off the road she let the other car hit hers. She died on impact, and saw her parents crying over her. She saw Alex and Brianna there, and how Brianna cried her eyes out while Alex tried to stay strong. The same way she had tried to stay strong on the phone. Finally, Alex left her side to go to Marissa's parents. They told him he should go home, and he agreed. Then she saw her funeral. Alex and Brianna were both there, and most of her best friends and kids from school were also there. Alex sat with his sister, brother, and parent who were all crying, except Alex. He had yet to cry over Marissa's death, the death she had taken to save his life. Then she saw him leave the funeral room, and go outside to his truck. This is when Alex broke down, and started slamming his fists into the side of the truck. This is when she heard the same words that she had said before she fell asleep. "It should have been me." This is when she woke up. Only to find a soaking wet pillow realizing she must have cried all night. She went over to her computer and was about to turn it on when she heard her mother call her.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Marissa knew she sounded tired, and that her mother would notice.

"Hun, you didn't sleep well. I wish your father wouldn't have brought up the comment about the truck being Alex's. The news just said that the body of the boy has yet to be identified, and the truck is completely totaled it will never be able to be traced. I know that at this point it looks as though Alex was the one driving the truck, but God works miracles every day. It may have been someone else driving the truck, and you know there are plenty of small, old trucks in this town." She could tell her mom was trying to convince her it wasn't Alex, but she could also tell that even her mother thought Alex was dead.

"I know mom, but I have had so much luck in the past two days that I think God is done working miracles in my favor." Marissa began to feel the tears coming to her eyes again, and she quickly pushed them back.

"What do you mean you have had so much luck?" Her mother was confused as to what Marissa meant by this comment.

"Well you see mom last night after I finished cleaning up I saw Brianna. She was walking with a boy I didn't know, and they invited me to go to the rides with them. When we got there the boy wanted to ride the ferris wheel that flips, but Brianna was afraid. So I told him that I would ride it with him. After getting on he told me who he was, and I freaked out because I couldn't believe it. Mom it was Alex, and he remembered my ring. When we all went to leave I was driving down that back road Alex was hit on. He couldn't have been far behind me because the truck almost hit me. I swerved off the road in time, but Alex got hit mom. If I wouldn't have swerved off the road Alex would be alive Mom. I killed him, and I will never forgive myself." By the end of the story Marissa was in tears, and her mom looked shocked.

"Marissa! If Alex is dead you did not kill him. Do not say you killed him. Do you think that is what he would have wanted you to think? If you wouldn't have swerved off the road you could very well be dead right now. He would be the one saying it should have been me, and his mom would be telling him what I am telling you now. There is nothing you could have done young lady, and you know that" Her mom almost sounded angry with her for even considering that she had killed Alex.

"I'm going to go lay down, I'm exhausted." Marissa started towards her room, and shut the door without her mom saying a word to her.

Before she laid down to attempt to sleep again she signed online. It took her computer a little while to warm up so she began picking her nails. This was her old bad habit that she did whenever she was upset. Then she realized that her ring was gone. She started tearing apart her room looking for the ring. She could not lose it because it was the last piece of Alex that she had left. She heard her AOL sign in, but ignored it. She had to find this ring before anything else. When she started looking by her desk she saw it underneath her computer. She sighed with relief, and slid it onto her finger. Looking up at the computer she saw something that made her grab the computer chair for support. Quickly she moved to her bed before falling down from shock.


	5. Relief

**Okay so it seems like you guys like the story line. I'm trying to make it all work, and I am not exactly sure how it is going to happen. Don't worry, I promise it will!!**

It took Marissa a couple minutes to regain herself after falling onto her bed from shock of what she had seen on her computer. _Okay, I must have been imagining things. There is no way it was really there, and I am when I go back over nothing will be there. _Marissa pulled herself up off her bed, and when she stood up she realized she felt a little dizzy still. As she made her way to the computer desk to sit down she shut her eyes. After she was sitting down and ready to look at the screen again she opened them. There it was the same thing that had made her pass out only minutes before. The screen name xALEXxxSWIM09, which was the very same screen name Brianna, had written down at the fair. Marissa quickly opened up a chat box and sent Alex a message.

xoxRissaxox: I thought you were dead!

xALEXxxSWIM09: I know…A lot of people did. Brianna just called me freaking out.

xoxRissaxox: It looked a lot like your car. She had every right to freak out we all thought you were dead.

xALEXxxSWIM09: Yeah I guess so. Still she was screaming at me for not calling her, and I was like it happened last night, and I have been at work all morning.

xoxRissaxox: I'm just glad your okay 

xALEXxxSWIM09: Thanks…I feel bad for the real kids family.

xoxRissaxox: Me too! That's so scary though I use that back road like all the time.

xALEXxxSWIM09: Were you on it last night?????????

xoxRissaxox: Yeah I saw the driver he almost hit me.

xALEXxxSWIM09: WHAT!!! If it would have been you I would have…

xoxRissaxox: You would have what Alex?

xALEXxxSWIM09: Come to the funeral :P

xoxRissaxox: Gee thanks lol, well my parents have been freaking out ever since the accident so I better go tell them you aren't dead.

xALEXxxSWIM09: Wait!

xoxRissaxox: yeahh

xALEXxxSWIM09: Are you coming this weekend???

xoxRissaxox: yeah I guess lol see ya this weekend

xALEXxxSWIM09: okay lol bye!

As Marissa went to sign off her AOL she saw that Alex was signing of too. She then went over to her bed to excited to even consider napping now. _He is alive! Oh thank God he is alive! I don't know what I would have done if he had died. Now I have to go sit at this swim meet all day Saturday. Hmmmm maybe it will be more interesting than I thought, but whatever I do I can't fall in love with him. He is dating Brianna, and I just I can't._

At the same time Alex walked out to his kitchen to get some lunch. _I can't believe she thought I was dead too. Wow for like the next week when people see me they are going to think they just saw a ghost, Great! I can't believe she agreed to come this weekend. I thought that one was going to require a lot more begging. No, Alex stop your falling in love with this girl two. I can't love her and Bri, and I definitely can't break Brianna's heart. No matter what I can't fall in love with her. I'm dating Brianna, and I just I can't_

**Sorry this one was really short but I just wanted to let everyone know he was alive! lol**


	6. Dinner

**Sorry!!!!!! I had a horseshow over the weekend and then went through some personal problems. But, everything is good now and we are back on the writing track.**

**Marissa's home**

"Mom, Mom, Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marissa bolted out of her room towards the kitchen where her mom was making lunch. "Mom Alex is alive! I just talked to him online. Mom it wasn't him!" Now she was almost crying because she was so excited to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Really, oh that's great! I was thinking we should go over to their house and visit sometime. We used to be so close, and I haven't seen his mom in forever." Her mom continued to make her famous chicken casserole, and that's when Marissa realized her mom never made that unless they were having company.

"Mom are Grandma and Grandpa coming over today your making your casserole." Marissa's tone changed because she had been crying for what seemed like forever, and really didn't want any company right now.

"No, we are going somewhere, and I thought I would take a side-dish." As soon as her mother brought this up Marissa's heart skipped a beat. "I talked to Alex's mom moments before you came out with the news of him being alive. I was calling to offer her help in whatever way she needed, and she invited us over for dinner tonight. Would you like to go to?" Before her mom even finished the sentence Marissa yelled yes and ran up to her room to get ready.

_Okay, I have to find the perfect outfit to wear tonight. Nothing to trampy, but nothing to conservative either. _First Marissa tried on a pink polo shirt with some plaid pink shorts, and after looking in her mirror she felt like a giant stick of cotton candy. Then she tried on a mini-skirt with a v-neck top, and decided that she looked like she should be standing on a corner. After ten different outfits she found what she thought would be the perfect one. She had just bought this new sundress from American Eagle a week before, and had yet to where it. The yellow sleeveless sundress came just above her knee so she was not worried about it being too short, and because it was sleeveless she had no worries about it being cut too deep. Then she decided to shower, and curl her hair for the festivities later that night.

**Alex's House**

"Hey Mom guess what, remember our old neighbors the Wallace's? Well I saw Marissa the other night at the fair, she thought I was dead too I just talked to her." Alex said almost laughing even though he found it very sweet that she cared enough to be concerned about him.

"Oh speaking of the Wallace's they are coming over tonight for dinner so look nice okay? They should be here in about an hour." Alex's mom said while putting a huge rack of ribs in the oven too cook.

"Okay! I'm going to get ready then I'm still a mess from work." Alex took off towards his room to try and pick out an outfit that would be perfect for that night.

_Okay, so I need something that is cool, but not too cool that it isn't nice looking. Damn, I wish I knew what she was wearing then I could know how formal I should look. Well I can either where that t shirt with jeans or a polo with jeans pretty much._ Alex took ten minutes to pick out an outfit, and finally decided on a pair of frayed jeans, a yellow polo, and his brand new white tennis shoes. He went to the bathroom to look at himself, and decided his crazy curly hair needed brushed finally. He ran a comb through it with little success at making it look any better, and then went back to his room to wait for the doorbell to ring.

**Marissa's House**

Marissa had gotten out of the shower, and began drying her hair. "It better dry curly tonight, watch the one night I want it to be curly it will be straight." She was already stressing over the night, and she hadn't even left the house yet. She wanted things to be perfect, and she prayed there would be no embarrassing baby stories. Finally after drying her hair which thank god curled perfectly around her face she put on her yellow sundress, did her makeup, and put on her knew white flip-flops. Then for the finishing touch she tied her hair half back loosely with a yellow and white bow. Everything about her looked perfect, and she prayed it would stay that way.

"Marissa let's go! We are going to be late!" Marissa heard her Dad yell this up the stairs, and whipped around to see that it was 4:50, and they were supposed to be there at 5:00. Oh no she was not going to be late for this event, not tonight.

**Alex's house**

Alex had now been laying on his bed for an hour when his mom came upstairs. "Alex your brother and sister are both down in the living room I think you should come down for when they get here." Alex's mother was trying to make their family look perfect, but it wasn't. _What is Marissa going to think? She is a perfect only child, and I am the baby of the family. All my brother and sister do is fight with me, and I have to defend myself. She is going to think I am crazy I just know it. _"Alex, are you coming?" After not getting an answer from him his mother left to go sit in the living room with her other children. Alex then looked over at his clock to see it was 5:10. _ Great they aren't coming, or maybe her parents are the only ones coming. God, I hope she comes I need someone to talk to this whole night. I know my parents are going to be drinking with the Wallace's till after Midnight. I refuse to sit up here all night while both of my siblings and parents can drink. _While yelling at himself about nonsense the doorbell to the Cambell's house rang, and he shot out of bed. _ She is here oh my god she is here! _He stayed inside his room, and waited for his mom to answer the door. If he didn't hear her say Marissa's name he would just stay up here till dinner.

"Hello, Hello how are you guys? I am so happy you could come on such short notice. Oh Brandi you didn't have to bring anything. Where is Marissa?" Alex heard his mom say that, and that was when he decided that he was not going downstairs.

"Oh she is looking for her phone she should be right in, oh here she is now. Marissa say hello to Mrs. Cambell" Marissa's mom wrapped her arm around her daughter as she walked into the Cambell's front room.

"Hello Mrs. Cambell, Mr. Cambell, Autumn, Jared how have you guys been? Marissa said with almost a sound of disappointment because she did not see Alex.

"We have been great, Alex is up in his room you are welcome to go up, and tell him that you are here" Alex's mom said, and before she held herself back from sprinting up the stairs to his room. Marissa looked through the door, and saw Alex laying on his bed with his ipod on, and his eyes closed. She could hear the music from outside the door, and knew that he would not hear her walk in. She walked in quietly to where his bed was, and then plopped down on it by his feet. This caused him to jump up, and rip the headphones out of his ears.

"Hey stranger" Marissa said with a smirk on her face that would make any guy fall in love with. Plus the way she was dressed. Everything about her outfit made her look absolutely perfect.

"Hey, wow my parents let you come up here. They won't even let Bri come up here." Alex actually liked the fact that Marissa was the first girl his parents had ever let come into his room.

"Well personally I don't think they knew I was going to be on your bed" Marissa said with that same smirk that Alex loved.

"Haha, probably not. Well, we better get downstairs then before my parents come up here and bust us" Alex stood up and started to walk away when Marissa grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Did you notice we match tonight?" Marissa started to laugh because they couldn't have dressed more alike if they tried.

"Gee I wonder how much fun we will get made of for this one." Alex laughed when he realized that they did match. "Except, yours looks a lot better on you, now let's go eat dinner." Alex walked out and Marissa followed stunned at what this boy with a girlfriend had just said to her.


	7. The walk

**I should be writing like everyday now so updates will be coming fast!**

**Alex's house**

"Dinner was great Mrs. Cambell" Marissa said after finishing her second rib. She had to try really hard to not get any sauce on herself, and was relieved when she finished.

"Thankyou." Alex's mom had started to clear the table as Marissa's parents, Alex's brother and sister, and Alex's dad all headed out to the back porch. "Well I guess the drinking starts now. There is stuff for strawberry shortcake in the fridge, and we will all be out back if you guys need us. I just need to finish cleaning up from dinner." Alex's mom looked frantic as she ran around her kitchen trying to clean up.

"Hey mom, don't worry about it go out back I'll clean-up." Alex said as he grabbed the dishes from his mom.

"Okay, thanks hun. I'll be outside if you need us." As his mom walked away Alex turned around, and smiled at Marissa.

"Oh no, I am not doing those dishes you can forget about it." Marissa said as Alex walked towards her with his puppy dog look. That face made her go weak at the knees. _No, no, no, no I can't like him I just I can't I refuse to let myself like him._

"Oh please, faster we get done the sooner we can do something else." Alex said with a look in his eye that made Marissa laugh. "Okay I didn't mean it like that at all." Alex couldn't help but laugh at what he had just said.

"Mmmmmhhhmmmm okay I'll help you." Marissa grabbed some more plates from the table, and walked over towards the sink. Marissa and Alex talked about a lot while they cleaned the kitchen. How their parents would more than likely be drinking for a couple hours. They talked about what they should do after cleaning the kitchen. Alex had some ideas that made Marissa laugh because she knew he was joking. After all he already had a girlfriend. Then all of a sudden the back of Marissa's neck was soaked. "ALEXXXXX!!!! I swear I am going to kill you." Before they both knew it they had thrown water and soap suds all over the kitchen, and both of them were soaked. "And what am I supposed to wear it's not like I brought extra clothes." Marissa said with a bit of an annoyed voice.

"I'll find you something come upstairs Autumn has to have something." He found Marissa a t-shirt and sweat pants from Autumn's room, and then let her change while he went to change in his own room. It had been close to ten minutes, and she figured Alex was done changing so she went to his room. The door was open so she walked in, and there stood Alex without his shirt on.

"Oh sorry I'll wait outside." Marissa said as she went to leave amazed at how perfect Alex's stomach muscles looked.

" It's no big dead just wait in here. I'm almost done, and then we can go do something." Alex said as he pulled on t-shirt, and grabbed his swimming hoodie. " You want to go for a walk?" Alex said as he stood in front of Marissa. She had no where to go he had her pinned against the wall.

"Sure. Where are we going to go?" Marissa said looking up into Alex's big brown eyes.

"I'll show you, let's go." Alex left the room and Marissa followed him down the stairs, and out the front door. "I love walking around at night it's so relaxing." Alex said looking up at the sky that was starting to get darker.

"I love the stars they are so pretty." Marissa said looking out in front of them. Alex lived in the rural part of town so there were a lot of open fields around them. Alex turned right into a field, and was headed for the woods. "Alex, where are we going?" Marissa was concerned about where this boy was taking her exactly.

"Just trust me, if you like the stars you will love this place." Alex walked farther towards the woods as he said this, and for some odd reason Marissa did trust him. Never before in her life had she trusted a boy as much as she trusted Alex.

"Alex I hate the woods, and it is getting dark and cold." Marissa stopped in the field waiting for Alex to make the next move.

" I won't let the big bad wolf come get you don't worry." Alex said laughing at the fact that Marissa was afraid to walk through the woods with him. "And if you are cold you can where my hoodie. " He took off his hoodie and handed it to her. She put it on, and as she did she could smell his cologne. Alex then took her by the arm and pulled her into the woods.

"Ugh, I hate the woods they are so scary at night." Marissa said with fear in her voice because she really didn't like the woods. Alex picked up on the fact and wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. She didn't object to how close they were. She knew it meant nothing, and she didn't care if Brianna got mad she wouldn't know anyway.

"We are here." Alex said walking into a big clearing his arm still around Marissa's waist. It was beautiful, and if you looked up it looked as though every star in the sky was above you. Looking around there were what seemed to be thousands of lightning bugs in the field. Marissa walked off as Alex let his arm slide off her waist.

"It is beautiful absolutely beautiful." Marissa was amazed at how perfect the whole night had been. _It can't get any better than this. Well it could, but he has a girlfriend so I will settle for this._ She turned around to look for Alex, but he was gone. This scared her because she could not remember for the life of her how to get out of the woods. They had been walking for nearly an hour there was no way she could get out she started to panic. Finally she sunk to the ground, and began to call for help.

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa what is wrong?" It was Alex, where was he. Before she could look for him he had picked her up off the ground, and pulled her into a hug. "What is wrong?" He still hadn't let go of her, and she didn't want him to. She loved the way it felt to be in his strong arms.

"I couldn't find you, and I thought you left me here." Marissa choked out through the tears that she was now wiping away.

"Would I leave you here by yourself when I know you hate the woods?" Alex said still holding onto her, and then he pulled back just to look at her. Never taking his hands off her waist. " I wouldn't, and I was just over there looking for something I left here."

"What did you leave?" Marissa asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Well I was here with Bri last week for a picnic, and I left the blanket and my Ihome here."

"Oh okay" Finally Marissa pulled out of the hug when she heard Bri's name. She started to walk across the field. Now she finally decided what they were doing was wrong.

"What is wrong now?" Alex sounded confused as to why she had walked away so fast.

"Nothing, but we should probably get back I don't want my parents worried." Marissa said as she walked back towards Alex.

"No, we aren't leaving yet." Alex sounded mad now, and that worried Marissa some.

"Why not?" Marissa was a little worried about what Alex wanted.

" The first time I came here it was at night, and I made a wish on the star that Brianna would love me. Last week when I came here with her I made a wish that we would be together forever. Tonight I need to make a wish, and so do you." Alex looked up at the stars, and Marissa's heart sank when she heard that he would be with Brianna forever. "Okay one, two, three make your wish." Alex closed his eyes to make his wish, and Marissa did the same. "What did you wish for?" Alex looked at Marissa.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." Marissa said with the same smirk that Alex loved.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Alex was trying to make Marissa laugh, and it was working very well.

"Fine. My wish was to have a date to prom next spring. Your turn" Marissa looked at Alex, and waited patiently for him to tell her.

"My wish was to be your date to prom." Alex said, and before Marissa had even gotten a word out Alex had her back in his arms and was kissing her just like she had always wished he would. She did not understand, but she did object because she loved it. After a few minutes he pulled back from her, and lifted her feet off the ground to hug her.

"Alex, you can't do this put me down. What about Brianna?" Marissa was now afraid she felt as though someone had seen them do that. Even though she knew no one did.

"I'm sorry, I just I had too. Brianna doesn't need to know what happened. I…I'm sorry." Alex went to walk away, and Marissa grabbed his hand.

"You're going to make me walk out of here without any protection??" Marissa looked at him still smiling.

"No, no I am not." Alex pulled Marissa close to him, and walked of the woods holding onto her the whole way.


End file.
